demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore-Lovers: Spirit Detectives
Supplemental information regarding Spirit Detectives covers the Spirit Detectives in depth and some basic procedures. As far as procedures go, this isn’t a comprehensive list. Simply a few things I plucked out because I thought they were important. If you wish you learn more, I fully encourage you to traipse on over to our dear friend to learn more. What's the Diff? WHO ARE THEY? Legionnaires: The larger, older, better-established cop faction. Spirit Detectives: The smaller, younger, less established cop faction. WHO HIRES THEM? Legionnaires: Officially contracted by the City and its government. Spirit Detectives: Officially contracted by the City and its government, but also by individuals who do not trust Legion or have other reasons to go “beyond the law.” Pre-Site History GOAL/MISSION STATEMENT The mission of the Spirit Detectives is simple: protect and serve the City where other men fail as the last bastion of defense against against criminals, terrorists, and total anarchy. HISTORY The Spirit Detectives are a relatively new faction in City society. Little more than thirty years old, it began as a sort of grassroots rebellion against the rampant crime and increasing but unsolvable corruption in the Legion. It was the brainchild of one man whom they call The Spirit Detective, who by mysterious means became a hero in his own right. Through his activism a small band of five vigilantes took it upon themselves to bring justice in the City where they could. By the end of the year, through newspapers, those five had multiplied to an innumerable amount, and so The Spirit Detective, a singular man doing his best for home and country, became The Spirit Detectives, a independent group of contracted and free-agents bringing justice to the City with surprising and often controversial effectiveness. They are hired not only by the City but by all manner of folk, from the poor and downtrodden, receiving aid through the goodness of a Detective's heart, to the rich paying exorbitant amounts in order to bypass Legion bureaucracy, to the political wishing to solve their problems on the down-low. THE WATCHTOWER The center of Spirit Detective work and about as conspicuous as the as the Avengers Tower from the Marvel Universe. It is here the top tier Detectives have their offices; those that do not have to worry about identities or any unfortunate repercussions from their actions. And where the oppressed can send their complaints and pleas for justice. Inter-Faction Relationships KAIROS Kairos are the worst of the worst. These are those who feed off humanity like parasites for their own twisted gain. The relationship with them is harsh and unforgiving: take them down by any means, whether that be an arrest or shot on sight. WHITE RABBIT A tenuous relationship at best: the White Rabbits are criminals, this is true, but they are the source of half the information on Spirit Detective targets. In the end, White Rabbits are a necessary evil - one that needs to be kept in line. LEGION The Legion is little more than lazy swine too caught up in their rules and regulations to be effective in any way. Many evil men have been released back on the streets thanks to the Legion's incompetence. They are too corrupt and complacent to truly protect the City. They cannot be trusted. How To Join Joining the Detectives is and is not as easy as one would assume. It is not so cut and dry as joining the Legion or even the Kairos. It is a job that one can simply fall into, approach independently, acquire an apprenticeship or become an established Detective’s sidekick; truly the possibilities are endless. If you have the means and the desire, you're in. Rules, Regulations, and Procedures The Spirit Detectives have but one objective: Protect the City. Be it legal or “illegal” that is what they will do. They don't put full stock into conventional laws and therefore do not have set procedures on how to handle x situation. As such, many Detectives rely on cloak and masks, concealing their identities to protect them from any unfortunate consequences. Resources On the whole, Spirit Detectives are fairly well funded. Anything they need to acquire can be acquired. However, it is not unheard of for a financial nobody to be supported by other Detectives or a wealthy patron. A good Detective will not remain poor for long.